Me and My Vampire
by Kiryuu Kaitou
Summary: Melakukan seks dengan vampir memang sedikit terasa aneh. Tapi jika vampir itu 'seseorang' yang kau cintai, apakah kau tetap merasa aneh? /WonKyu/Vampfic/ –Chap 4 UP!– Warning: boyxboy, lemon, crack pair- don't like, please don't read..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Melakukan seks dengan vampir memang sedikit terasa aneh. Tapi jika vampir itu 'seseorang' yang kau cintai, apakah kau tetap merasa aneh? WonKyu –lemon free for chap 1!—**

* * *

**-Warning: boyxboy, lemon, crack pair- don't like, please don't read..**

**Chapter 1**

**First Experience With my Vampire**

**Rated: M (still T for chap 1)**

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Genre: Romance, fantasy**

**Warning: Lemon. Crack Pair. **

**All cast belongs to God**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

Malam semakin larut, hawa semakin lama semakin dingin. Pada saat-saat seperti ini orang-orang pasti lebih memilih tidur berlapiskan selimut tebal ataupun menghabiskan malam di dekat perapian. Tapi tidak dengan dua namja yang masih terlihat berjalan-jalan di sepanjang trotoar sambil berpegangan tangan ini. Sebenarnya mereka bukan jalan-jalan, tapi perjalanan pulang lebih tepatnya.

Siwon, si namja bertubuh atletis menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya—Cho Kyuhyun—, berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi dingin yang dirasakan kekasihnya. Kelihatannya kaos tangan yang mereka pakai bisa membantu meringankan dingin di tangan.

"Apa sangat dingin?" Tanya Siwon.

"Hmm, yah, sedikit" Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Kabut udara terlihat jelas di depan mulutnya, menandakan perbedaan suhu tubuh dengan suhu lingkungannya sekarang lumayan tinggi.

Siwon terkekeh pelan dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya "jangan memaksakan diri, kalau dingin ya bilang saja" kekehan tetap terdengar dari mulut Siwon, tapi tak sekalipun terlihat kabut udara dari mulutnya. Kenapa begitu?

Kalian mau tahu?

Siwon itu vampir.

.

..

Eh? Vampir?

Heh, jangan kaget, Siwon hampir sama dengan vampir di salah satu film _vampire-romance_ yang terkenal itu kok, sudah jinak. Siwon juga sama seperti vampir yang diceritakan pada umumnya: dingin, kuat, tidak tidur, susah mengendalikan nafsu—entah itu darah ataupun yang lainnya—, cepat, dll. Bedanya hanya dari tempat dia dilahirkan, Korea.

Lupakan kalimat terakhir tadi, sungguh tidak penting.

Kembali ke Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka terus saja bergandengan tangan dan mengayunkannya kedepan-belakang dengan pelan. Mesra, mungkin itu yang akan kalian pikirkan jika melihat keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Wonnie, kira-kira sekarang umur aslimu berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm, sekitar 27 atau 28. Kenapa?"

"Wah! Apa kau benar-benar vampir? Kau termasuk muda untuk ukuran makhluk abadi!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Sst.. pelankan suaramu, chagi, kau tak mau kan namjachingumu ini di kejar massa?" Gurau Siwon, yah walaupun apa yang diucapkan ada benarnya juga sih.

"Ups, maaf" Ucap Kyuhyun "Lalu.. Jika kau menggigitku, apa aku juga berubah menjadi sepertimu?"

"Itu tergantung. Semakin banyak darah yang kuhisap, semakin besar kemungkinan orang itu akan berubah menjadi sepertiku. Intinya, racunku ini menggantikan darah yang kuhisap, jika aku menghisap 5 mL darah, maka orang itu akan mendapat racun dariku sebanyak 5 mL" Jawab Siwon panjang lebar. "Tapi jika terlalu banyak kuhisap maka orang itu akan mati"

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik mendengarnya "Mengerikan.."

Siwon kembali terkekeh "Aku tak akan menghisap darahmu, Kyu. Yah, walaupun darahmu itu sangat menggiurkan"

"kalau kau suka, kau boleh menghisapnya kapan saja" Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"eh?"

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan tatapan heran Siwon "Tapi Won, apakah kau menjadi kekasihku hanya karena darahku? Karena darahku yang menggiurkan?"

Siwon menaikkan alisnya sebelah, sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaan kekasih mungilnya ini. "Kau meragukan cintaku? Kalau aku hanya menyukai darahmu, sudah dari dulu kuhisap darahmu sampai habis"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lega dengan jawaban Siwon. "Kalau begitu.. syukurlah"

Lain dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon kini membuat wajah merengut.

"Eh? Ada apa, Won?" Heran Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaanmu tadi, Kyu. Rasanya kau belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku" Jawab Siwon jujur—atau bahkan kelewat blak-blakan—.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat kabut udara dari mulutnya kembali terlihat jelas. "kalau begitu buat aku cinta sepenuhnya padamu, chagi~" Goda Kyuhyun.

Siwon menoleh dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya "boleh!" Lalu menggelitik perut Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

"Ahaha! Geli, Won! Hentikan! Ahahaha! Geli! Geli!"

** WonKyu's apartement..**

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, lalu terlihatlah Kyuhyun dengan kaos putih dan celana yang sama-sama panjang tengah mengelap wajahnya yang basah. Beberapa tetes air turun dari ujung-ujung rambut yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Memang terdengar bodoh jika kukatakan Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dingin sih, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau tidur dengan tubuh kotor setelah bekerja seharian penuh.

Lalu Siwon? Dia sudah mandi sebelum menjemput kekasihnya pulang kerja.

Memang vampir perlu mandi? Iya lah! Bagaimanapun bentuk kulit seorang vampir sama dengan bentuk kulit manusia biasa, bisa terkena debu atau kotoran lain.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan pakaian Siwon malam ini..

"Wonnie, kenapa kau pakai jaket? Apa kau juga kedinginan?" Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Tentu saja tidak" Jawab Siwon.

"Lalu untuk apa?"

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya "Untuk menghangatkanmu. Tidak mungkin kan aku memelukmu saat aku mengenakan kaos tipis? Bisa-bisa kau tambah kedinginan" Jawab Siwon pelan.

Kini mereka saling berpelukan dengan posisi Kyuhyun membelakangi Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan Siwon pada perutnya "Kau memang dingin, Wonnie. Tapi dinginmu sungguh menyenangkan"ucap Kyuhyun, tak dipungkiri pipinya bersemu merah saat ini.

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu sekarang tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita melakukan 'itu'?" goda Siwon

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir "mesum!"

"Ayolah, Kyu.. Aku sedang ingin, boleh ya~?" rengek siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng mantap "ti-dak—bo-leh!"

"Kyu~ ayolah~" Siwon terus saja merengek sambil menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke pundak Kyuhyun. Benar-benar perilaku yang manja.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, bibirnya tetap seperti tadi, mengerucut " Katamu kau mau menghangatkanku" Ucpanya sebal.

"Itu kau tau! kan 'itu' bisa bikin hangat, chagi~" Seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Siwon.

'_Argh! Aku salah bicara!' Batin Kyuhyun frustasi._

"Maksudku dengan memelukku, bukan dengan 'itu!" Sentak Kyuhyun.

Hening sejenak, hingga Kyuhyun menyadari ada perubahan pada wajah kekasihnya.

"E-eh, Wonnie jangan marah" Pinta Kyuhyun.

". . ."

"Wonnie~ Jangan marah~"

". . ."

"Chagii.." Kyuhyun memeluk siwon yang tetap saja diam dengan wajah dingin.

"Chagi, mian~ Kumohon jangan marah.." Kyuhyun menyerukkan kepalanya ke bahu siwon, sedih rasanya melihat kekasihmu sendiri marah karenamu.

"Hiks.. Wonnie.."

Mendengar Kyuhyun mulai menangis dan dirasakan bahunya mulai basah, Siwon mendadak panik. Dipeluknya erat Kyuhyun yang terisak.

"Ssht.. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf chagi.. jangan menangis lagi, ne? Cup cup" Siwon mengelus dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun, berharap kekasih kecilnya ini berhenti menangis.

"Hiks.. Aku yang salah Wonnie.. hiks, kalau kau mau melakukannya sekarang, lakukan saja.." Ucap Kyuhyun sesenggukan.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Kyu, kau tidak bersalah. Dan juga, jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau sedang lelah" Jawab Siwon kalem.

"Aku tidak lelah! Lakukan saja, kumohon.." Pinta Kyuhyun

"Tidak Kyu, kita lakukan besok saja ne? Besok kan hari Minggu, ada banyak waktu" Bujuk Siwon "Sekarang tidur, OK? Atau kau ingin kucium dulu?" Goda Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersipu dan menganggukkan kepalanya lucu "um"

CUP

Cukup lama bibir mereka bertemu, sampai akhirnya Siwon menarik bibirnya kembali.

"Tidur nyenyak, Kyu. Mimpi indah~"

Dan malam itu di akhiri dengan Kyuhyun yang terlelap dalam dekapan Siwon yang selalu terjaga sepanjang malam.

Entah berapa kecupan yang dilakukan Siwon malam itu, yang jelas ia tak pernah pernah bosan melakukannya.

"Besok Minggu ya?" gumam Siwon dengan seringai di bibirnya "Akan kubuat besok menjadi hari yang 'menyenangkan', Kyu~ sangat menyenangkan.."

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

Maaf buat yang gak suka crack pair ._. Kai emang pengen bikin yang 'menyimpang' semua (baca: rated M+ crack pair) *alasan g nyambung -"

Jadi, kalo mau nge-flame Kai gapapa :) asal jangan nge-flame cast di sini

Lanjut? Atau.. hapus? Mumpung Kai gak ada ujian nih :D mungkin apdet cepet kalo banyak review.

Oya, next chap mungkin bakal NC atau bahkan full NC *yakin, Kai?

Tapi kalo Ncnya g hot Kai g tanggung jawab lo :P pokoknya Kai udah mau usaha :P

Oyi deh, gitu aja. REVIEW PLEASE~ :DD

.

.

.

Kaicchi


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Melakukan seks dengan vampir memang sedikit terasa aneh. Tapi jika vampir itu 'seseorang' yang kau cintai, apakah kau tetap merasa aneh? WonKyu –Chap 2 UP!–(NC for chap 2!)**

**-Warning: boyxboy, lemon, crack pair- don't like, please don't read..**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**First Experience With my Vampire**

**Rated: M (NC for chapter 2)**

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Genre: Romance, fantasy**

**Warning: Lemon. Crack Pair. **

**All cast belongs to God**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah berganti pagi, menampakkan sinar matahari yang samar-samar mulai menyinari bumi. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, angin semilir—

—ah udah ah! Gak seru nih jadinya! Mending langsung aja ke namja manis—Cho Kyuhyun— yang baru bangun ini yuk!

.

.

"hoahm.." Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya namja di sebelahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon.

Kyuhyun duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang masih dengan keadaan kusut serta mata yang terpejam.

"Um.."

Merasakan pergerakan di sebelahnya—karena kasur yang bergoyang—, Kyuhyun membuka mata hanya untuk terkejut melihat wajah Siwon sudah di depan wajahnya.

"Eh? Won?"

"Morning kiss, chagi~" Kyuhyun buru-buru menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng keras. Siwon heran namun tetap berusaha mendekat dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh dari bibirnya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Tapi Siwon itu kuat, tangan Kyuhyun dengan mudah ia tarik, dan..

...

Eh?!

Kyuhyun lari memasuki kamar mandi! Siwon yang masih heran tak segera mengejar Kyuhyun yang telah mengunci pintu dari dalam.

SET

Dengan cepat Siwon melesat ke depan KM tempat Kyuhyun sembunyi.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Chagi, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara air mengalir dan suara gesekan sikat dari dalam.

Dok! Dok!

Siwon kembali mengetuk pintu "Chagi, kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon tentu panik melihat kelakuan aneh kekasihnya, ditambah lagi jika mengingat Kyuhyun yang sempat menangis tadi malam karena dirinya. 'apa ada hubungannya dengan semalam, ya?' Pikir Siwon.

"Cha—"

Krieet

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum sumringah. Mukanya sudah tak kusut seperti pertama kali bangun tidur. Begitu menyegarkan.

"Eh Kyu, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Siwon panik. Bagaimana tidak panik melihat Kyuhyun yang aneh begini?

Kyuhyun cuma nyengir kemudian nemplok memeluk Siwon. "Poppo~" Kyuhyun menyodorkan bibirnya.

"eh?"

"kau tak dengar? POPPO~~" ucap Kyuhyun manja.

Masih dengan perasaan herannya Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan yang Siwon berikan, namun lama-kelamaan dirinya mulai berani melumat bibir Kyuhyun.

Lidah mereka saling beradu di dalam mulut Kyuhyun, saling memberikan gesekan-gesekan pada lidah masing-masing. Saliva mengalir turun hingga ke leher Kyuhyun, menambah kesan seksi pada ciuman mereka.

"Eung.. Wonh.. umh.." Kyuhyun mengerang saat merasa tangan Siwon meraba tubuhnya dengan liar.

Siwon terus mencari salah satu titik sensitif di dada Kyuhyun dan menjepitnya keras.

"Ahn! Engh.. engh.." Teriakan Kyuhyun teredam dalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada Siwon saat dirasa kehabisan nafas. Siwon melepaskan tautan bibirnya hingga terdengar bunyi decakan keras.

"Haah.. hah.. hah.." Kyuhyun menstabilkan nafasnya, sedangkan Siwon hanya menatap dengan pandangan bernafsu.

Siwon mendekatkan mulutnya ke samping telinga Kyuhyun "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar, baby?" Ucapnya seduktif.

"hah.. hah.." Masih dengan nafas tak beraturan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

SET

Dengan sekali gerakan mereka telah sampai di kasur dengan keadaan Siwon menindih Kyuhyun, membuat ranjang sedikit berdecit saat ditimpa beban secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau mulai dari mana, hm? Dari atas, atau.. langsung dari bawah?" goda Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon manja "_Anything you want, darling. I'm yours~"_

Siwon menyeringai mendengarnya. Tak mau membuang waktu, Siwon segera melepas apapun yang melekat pada tubuh keduanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tipe vampir tak sabaran.

"ah.. nghh.." tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar merasakan sensasi dingin saat tangan Siwon menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sejenak keduanya saling tatap sebelum kembali melakukan ciuman panjang dan juga.. menggairahkan.

"Umh.. Engh.. Uumh!" Badan Kyuhyun melengkung ke atas saat tangan dingin Siwon membelai kejantanannya. Entah kenapa hanya disentuh seperti ini libido Kyuhyun meningkat drastis. Gerakan tangan Siwon yang lambat saat mengocok kejantanannya membuat Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan keduanya.

"Ah! Ah.. Ngghh.. Faster, Wonnie~ please.." Kyuhyun memohon dengan wajah memelas, tak ayal Siwon tergoda dan segera menaikkan tempo kocokannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Emh.. nghh.. ah! Wonnie.. ahh!"

Desahan seksi Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh di bawahnya. Bibirnya mengulum nipple kiri Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya menjepit kuat nipple kanan Kyuhyun.

Sensasi yang dirasakan Kyuhyun benar-benar luar biasa. Tubuh dingin Siwon—yang seorang vampir—malah membuat libido Kyuhyun memuncak, tubuhnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitif.

"Ah! Wonnie! Ah.. enghh! Eumh.. Ah! Ah!.. cum.. ah! Ah.. CUM!"

Siwon segera menangkup kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya, membiarkan sperma Kyuhyun mengalir turun ke kerongkongannya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika lemas saat itu juga, orgasme pertama yang luar biasa ini benar-benar membuat tenaganya terkuras.

Siwon menyeringai setelah menelan habis sperma Kyuhyun, lidahnya menjilat area sekitar mulutnya seakan masih ada sperma yang tertinggal.

"Nikmat. Dan juga.. mengairahkan" Komentar Siwon "Kurasa spermamu bisa menjadi alternatif lain selain darah saat aku haus, chagi~"

Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata kotor Siwon. "Itu jorok, Wonnie~"

"hm? Jorok? Tentu tidak baby, kau mau mencobanya?" Tawar Siwon.

Pipi Kyuhyun semakin memerah. Perlahan ia mendekati kejantanan Siwon, dan saat Kyuhyun akan memegangnya..

"Eits.. jangan sekarang, baby.. lain kali saja, sekarang aku sudah tak tahan mau merasakan lubangmu" Ucap Siwon dengan suara yang err.. Menggoda?

Siwon kembali mendorong Kyuhyun telentang. Dibukanya lebar-lebar kaki Kyuhyun, dan terlihatlah lubang anal Kyuhyun yang berkedut-kedut.

"Sudah tak tahan, hm?" goda Siwon

Kyuhyun menutup erat matanya saat Siwon terus menatap lapar lubangnya. Risih juga saat lubangnya dipertontonkan seperti ini, walaupun pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Wonnie~ aku malu~"

Siwon terkekeh mendengarnya, bukannya segera mulai, ia malah terus menatap nafsu Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekat dan memulai _dirty talk_-nya

"Tak usah malu, chagi, toh nanti kejantananku akan membobol lubangmu.."

"Rasakan saja saat kejantanan dinginku ini memasuki lubang hangatmu itu.."

"Resapi saat-saat dimana aku mengeluar-masukkan milikku, menumbuk prostatmu.."

"Berteriaklah sekencang-kencangnya saat aku terus mengebor lubang nikmatmu.."

"Memohonlah padaku untuk mempercepat tempoku.."

"Menangislah saat kau merasa nikmat tiada ta—"

"Argh! _Enough, Wonnie! Just do it!"_ pekik Kyuhyun frustasi.

Siwon menyeringai "_are you sure? 'cause I wont stop even if you ask for.._"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, terlalu sibuk merasakan getaran aneh dalam tubuhnya yang terasa begitu nikmat.

"Ah!" Siwon memasukkan satu jarinya.

Kyuhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman, aneh rasanya saat ada benda dingin dan panjang masuk ke dalam lubang analnya.

Siwon memutar-mutar jarinya, berharap Kyuhyun bisa sedikit terbiasa dan menikmatinya.

"Ahh!" satu jari lagi masuk.

"Wonniee, rasanya aneh. Dingin.." kata Kyuhyun. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tak nyaman.

"Rasakan saja sensasinya baby, kau akan suka" hibur Siwon. Tangannya membuat gerakan menggunting, mempermudah akses masuknya nanti.

"AH! Wonnie! Appo.." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat jari ketiga Siwon masuk.

Siwon menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dengan gerakan seperti tentakel, menggeliat-geliat liar mencari titik prostat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meremas selimut di sampingnya, merasakan sensasi nikmat dalam lubangnya.

"Engh.. Wonnie, lebih cepat.." desah Kyuhyun.

Siwon menurutinya dan menggerakkan tangannya semakin kasar.

"Argh! Ah! Ah! Enghh! Umh.. Ah! Ah!.. Wonniehh.. ah.. ah! Di sana! Lagi! Ah.. ah!"

Siwon menyeringai dan menyentuh titik yang sama dengan keras, mengundang desahan Kyuhyun untuk keluar. Gerakan tangan itu terus berlanjut sampai..

"ARGHH!"

..Siwon menggantinya dengan kejantanan miliknya.

"AH! Wonnie.. appo, hiks.. appo" Kyuhyun meringis sakit, setitik air mata keluar dari ujung matanya yang terpejam erat.

"Sst.. rileks, baby.. aku janji ini akan nikmat" Dibelainya pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang, membuat Kyuhyun berangsur tenang.

Kyuhyun tetap memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi dingin kejantanan Siwon yang ada dalam dirinya. Rasanya memang **aneh**, tapi entah kenapa ini juga terasa nikmat.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya "Kau 'dingin', Won.." gurau Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menggoda.

Siwon—lagi-lagi—menyeringai. "sudah mulai nakal, eoh?"

Kyuhyun nyengir "gerakkan Won, buat aku merasakan nikmat" pinta Kyuhyun.

"As your wish, baby.."  
Siwon menarik kejantanannya hingga ujung, dan..

"Ah! Ah! Wonh.. enghh! Ah! Ah.. umh.. ah! Ah!" desahan Kyuhyun semakin keras terdengar. Sensasi nikmat di lubangnya membuat dia benar-benar kepayahan.

"Ah! Ah! Engh! Ahh! More.. please more.. ah! Ahh!"

Kasur yang mereka tempati berdecit hebat, menunjukkan betapa liar gerakan keduanya—atau lebih tepatnya gerakan Siwon—.

"Argh!" Siwon mengerang frustasi saat dirasa gerakan yang ia lakukan belum cukup memuaskannya.

"AH! Ahh! Won.. engh.. Ah! Ahh! Ahh~ pelanh.. engh.. pelan sajah.. ah! Wonh. Engh!.."

Siwon seakan tak peduli, dia terus melakukan gerakan brutal dan menaikkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke pundaknya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kuat, kasur yang ditempati keduanya juga berdecit sangat keras seakan mau roboh.

Lubangnya mulai terasa memanas karena gerakan Siwon yang tak kunjung berhenti. Siwon benar-benar menggenjotnya brutal, tanpa ampun.

Siwon menggigit-gigit kecil perpotongan leher Kyuhyun lalu menghisapnya kuat.

"Ah!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Tidak hanya sekali, tapi Siwon melakukannya berulang kali membuat leher Kyuhyun penuh dengan kissmark. Sakit memang, tapi Kyuhyun sangat menikmatinya.

"Wonnieh.. ah.. Ah! Engh.. fasterh.. ah! Faster please.. ah! Ah!"

Dirasa keduanya akan mencapai batas, Siwon melipat kaki Kyuhyun dan menempelkannya di bahu Kyuhyun sendiri. Posisi ini membuat Siwon dapat memasukkan kejantanannya lebih leluasa.

THRUST! TRHUST!

Sodokan demi sodokan yang diberikan Siwon menghasilkan bunyi becek karena precum yang sedari tadi keluar.

"Wonnieh.. ah! Ah! Ah! Engh! Wonh.. ah.. cum.. ah.. Ahh! AHH! CUMM!"

Siwon semakin mempercepat sodokannya sambil menggeram nikmat menjemput orgasmenya.

"Argh! Kyu!"

Croot! Croot! Croot!

Sperma Kyuhyun keluar ke segala arah dengan derasnya, sedangkan sperma Siwon melesak jauh di dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

Dingin. Kyuhyun merasakan dingin saat sperma Siwon mengalir dalam tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar menggigil. Aneh, rasanya sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"Haah.. haah..haah.." Kyuhyun menstabilkan nafasnya yang menderu.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Diusapnya perlahan keringat yang mengalir di dahi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan mengelus pelan rambut Siwon "Enak ya, jadi vampir tidak akan lelah" Sindir Kyuhyun.

Siwon terkekeh "Aku memang tak akan lelah, chagi. Tapi aku bisa haus"

Kyuhyun mendadak panik "Kau benar-benar kehausan?! Bagaimana ini, aku sedang tak ada stok darah di kulkas! Ap— ah! Kalau begitu minum darahku saja, Won! Cepat!"

Kyuhyun menyibakkan rambut belakangnya yang agak panjang, memperlihatkan lehernya yang telah dipenuhi bercak ungu. "cepat gigit aku, chagi!"

Siwon tersenyum melihat perhatian yang diberikan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku sedang tak mau darah, Kyu" ucap Siwon dengan suara rendah "aku mau spermamu"

"Ap— Ah! Ahh! Wonh.. engh.. Ah! Ah! Pelan-pelanh.. engh! Wonniee!"

Dan begitulah mereka sampai malam menjelang, melupakan keadaan Kyuhyun yang dari pagi belum mandi ataupun makan.. _Poor Kyuhyun~_

.

.

.

_**5 p.m..**_

"Kyu.." panggil Siwon.

"Ya?"

"kenapa tadi pagi kau lari dan bersembunyi di kamar mandi saat aku minta morning kiss?"

Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat sejenak lalu.. "hahaha! Jadi kau kepikiran itu?" ejek Kyuhyun.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, masih dengan kejantanan yang menancap di lubang Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengejekku?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada dibuat ngambek. "katakan padaku kenapa Kyu~"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengeluarkan'mu' dariku"

"Ti—dak—a—kan!

"Kalau begitu tak akan kuceritakan!" Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Biar! Lagipula lubang ini lebih enak daripada mendengar ceritamu" Ejek Siwon.

Kyuhyun cemberut "Huh! Lebih baik aku tidur daripada mendengar ocehanmu" Balasnya.

"Jangan!" cegah Siwon "aku masih ingin lagi, Kyu~"

"Eh? TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!"

.

.

Dan terdengarlah desahan-desahan Kyuhyun dari dalam sana..

Semoga kau masih bisa kembali bekerja besok Kyu. Aku menyayangimu..

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**, maybe?

* * *

.

.

Chap 2 selesai! :D yeah!

Minna, Kai kaget lo pas liat fave sm review kalian :o malem Kai publish, eh paginya udah segitu :O Padahal kan jarang2 kayak gini :p tapi dengan fic ini Kai bisa menyimpulkan 1 hal bahwa:

KALIAN PERVERT! *nunjuk2 readers* XD kalo Kai nulis summary yang berbau2 lemon kalian baru dateng, jahat! X(

Ahaha! tapi Kai juga pervert kok :3 jangan kira Kai gasuka fic rated M, Kai hobi baca malah xD

Gimana? Ini fic first lemon-ku, jadi kalo kurang enak dibaca ya maap ._.

Oya, apa yang dilakuin Kyuhyun di dalem kamar mandi tu sebenernya cuci muka sama gosok gigi! xD kalian inget kan pas aku ngasih kalimat "Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada **suara air mengalir **dan **suara gesekan sikat** dari dalam". Kyu gak mau dicium Siwon dalam keadaan mulut yang masih bau dan wajah yg msh kusut! xD Kai gak ngasih penjelasan tentang ini di dalem cerita soalnya Kai males ngerangkai kalimatnya *kicked*

Eh, Kai jawab review di chap 1 bentar yaa..

** miszshanty05**: ini sudah lanjut! :D

** Song Hye Hoon: **yup! Saya Kai EXO, kece yak? B-) *kicked* Ini NC pertama Kai, gak sadis kan? Tapi Kai berharap ini lumayan hot, soalnya bikinnya serius nih! xP Kai juga sering mimpi buruk gara2 beberapa ff, tapi Kai gak kapok. Kai kan keche badaaii~ xD

** Blackyuline: **makasih udah bilang bagus :D padahal banyak kesalahan loh! *ngakak* apa ini udah termasuk full NC?

** wonkyuhomintaoris all: **ini sudah lanjut! :D

** FiWonKyu0201: **ini sudah lanjut! :D iya Kai udah paham kalo readers mau NCnya T.T hope u like it, deh :)  
waduh ._. bener juga katamu. Perasaan tadinya di sofa, kenapa Kyu tidur di sana,yak? Ah! Aku tau! Siwon kan vampir, jalannya cepet, jadi 'wuuuuush!' langsung nyampek kasur *-_-* haha xD gomen bikin kamu gak ngerti :( mudah2an chap ini bisa lebih dipahami :p

** kanghyena512: **hai juga! :) Kai juga dulu suka cerita straight romance kayak twilight, tapi DULU loh :p, sebelum Kai berpindah haluan jd penggemar Sho-ai dan yaoi xD *nyengir*  
Kalo Kai mah semua pair asal MxM pasti suka :D semua Kai embat xD  
ini udah apdet, makasih udah mau nunggu :)

** santkyu: **arigatou :D ni udah apdet, hope u like it :)

** Kayla Wonkyu: **eh? Kayaknya iya deh. Bukannya pair yg asli tu KyuMin yah? :O entah deh, Kai gak tau banyak tentang BB-GB Korea :P Ini sudah lanjut :D

** ermagyu: **Ini udah lanjut! :D

** Fitri MY: **Ini udah lanjut! :D

** ukekyushipper:** Ini udah lanjut! :D

** sellinandrew: **Ini udah lanjut! :D

** Augesteca: **Kai tau kok kalo yg ditunggu tu cuma NCnya T.T Ini udah apdet :D

Buat yang udah baca, review, follow bahkan nge-fave Kai ucapin ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! :D

Mudah2an kalian g kecewa dgn chap 2 ini... :D

selesai atauu.. alah auk dah -


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Melakukan seks dengan vampir memang sedikit terasa aneh. Tapi jika vampir itu 'seseorang' yang kau cintai, apakah kau tetap merasa aneh? WonKyu –Chap 3 UP!–(back to rated T)**

**-Warning: boyxboy, lemon, crack pair- don't like, please don't read..**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**First Experience with My Vampire**

**Rated: M (rate T nyerempet M)**

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Genre: Romance, fantasy**

**Warning: NC. Crack Pair. **

**All cast belongs to God**

* * *

.

.

.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, waktu yang biasa dipakai orang-orang untuk memulai aktifitas monoton mereka. Yah walaupun tidak semuanya sih, termasuk namja yang masih bergelung nyaman di pelukan lengan kekar seorang Choi Siwon, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho(i) Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuhnya erat, seakan tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat terus mendekap perut Siwon yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Entah kenapa badan dingin Siwon bukannya membuatnya Kyuhyun menggigil kedinginan, tapi malah membuatknya menggeliat nyaman.

Siwon melirik ke dalam selimut dan menemukan bagian bawah Kyu maupun dirinya masih 'polos'. Memang saat mereka selesai bercinta Kyuhyun menolak untuk memakai baju dan tidur dalam keadaan naked. Saat ditanya kenapa, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab "Aku suka kulit dinginmu, Wonnie. Itu membuatku merasa nyaman.." Jadilah mereka berdua tetap dalam keadaan naked hingga pagi datang.

Cara tidur Kyuhyun yang 'membahayakan' ini membuat Siwon sedikit kepayahan menahan nafsunya. Ingat, vampir memiliki nafsu yang sangat besar! Tak heran Siwon seringkali menggeser tubuhnya saat junior Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyentuh pahanya. Apalagi selama semalaman penuh Siwon merasa tergiur untuk meraba milik Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur itu, tapi selalu diurungkannya. Tidak mungkin kan dia menerkam Kyuhyun saat kekasihnya itu kelelahan tempur 5 ronde?

Siwon membuyarkan lamunan kotornya lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun. "Chagi, ireona.."

". . ."

"Chagi, ayolah.. ini sudah pagi~"

". . ."

"Chagii~"

". . ."

Tuk, tuk, tuk. Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dahi Kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Aish Wonniee.. Aku masih ngantuk~" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah jam 7 pagi, Kyu. Kau harus mandi dan sarapan. Kau belum melakukan itu dari kemarin, ingat?"

Kyuhyun semakin menyurukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon, "Aku tidak lapar.."

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Kyu. Sekarang bangunlah, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

Dalam keadaan mata yang masih terpejam dan tangan memeluk erat Siwon, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Chagi.."

"5 meniiit lagi.."

Siwon terkekeh, "Aigo.. Manja sekali kekasih mungilku ini" gumamnya.

"Hump! Siapa suruh mengerjaiku sampai lemas begini. Aku kan jadi susah bangun!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal dengan dahi yang berkerut serta bibir mengerucut lucu. Tubuhnya beringsut menjauh dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Siwon tersenyum dan bergeser mendekati Kyuhyun, "Ngambek, eoh?"

Kyuhyun diam, tetap pada ekspresi sebalnya.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, menarik Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya.

"Mian.. Aku tidak tahu jika sampai sesakit itu." ucap Siwon dengan nada menyesal, "Mianhae.."

Seketika rasa kesal Kyuhyun menguap entah kemana. Sepotong kata maaf dari Siwon benar-benar bisa membuat hatinya luluh. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap wajah Siwon. Melihat ekspresi penuh penyesalan di wajah kekasihnya membuat Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, untuk apa dia kesal pada Siwon jika pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun sendiri yang sempat memaksa untuk melakukan 'itu'.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah kesal padamu, chagi. Mian.." Kyuhyun menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Siwon, hampir menangis. "Aku janji tidak akan merasa kesal padamu lagi"

Siwon menahan senyuman di bibirnya lalu menengadahkan wajah Kyhyun dengan menarik dagunya, "Aigo, kekasih kecilku ini benar-benar manis, aku yang salah tapi malah dia yang meminta maaf." gurau Siwon. "Jangan menangis, baby~"

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat tepat di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa senang dan tidak jadi menangis. "Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku senang, Won" ucap Kyuhyun ceria.

Kyuhyun kembali menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Siwon. Dia berbaring menyamping, tepat melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang terdiam menatap langit-langit ruangan. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin?

"Oh iya, apa kau ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak ada"

"Nanti malam kau kerja?"

"Tentu, hari ini memang jadwalku jaga kafe. Memangnya kenapa, Won?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Yaah, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Kita kan tidak pernah kencan, Kyu~" Siwon menggembungkan pipinya sebal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon sekarang. Wajah yang dibuat imut itu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan badannya yang kekar!

"Kalau begitu kita kencan sebelum aku kerja saja, sebelum jam 6 sore. Bagaimana?" usul Kyuhyun.

Siwon berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng, "Aku ini vampir, Kyu. Mana mungkin aku mempertontonkan kulitku yang bersinar saat terkena sinar matahari. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh orang-orang."

"Kalau begitu aku ijin tidak masuk kerja saja." ucap Kyuhyun kalem.

"Eh? Kau serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Siwon ragu.

"Heechul-hyung pasti mengijinkanku, aku sering membantunya menjaga kafe saat waktu senggang. Lagipula aku hanya akan ijin 1 hari." Jawab Kyuhyun, "Dan lagi.. Ini kencan pertama kita, Wonnie. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya" Kyuhyun kembali menyurukkan wajahnya di dada bidang dingin Siwon, malu dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Siwon terkekeh lalu menciumi puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Muuaah.. gomawo chagi!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya,"Kau senang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Saangat senang!" jawab Siwon semangat

Dan..

..Cup..

..satu ciuman—lagi—mendarat di pipi tembem Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau mau kita kencan dimana chagi~?" tanya Siwon

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Siwon. "Terserah kau saja, Won."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat jam 7 malam, ne? Biar kusiapkan bajumu untuk nanti!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu mencubit pelan hidung Siwon "Uu.. Semangat sekali.." ejek Kyuhyun. "Badan saja yang kekar, tapi ternyata sifatnya benar-benar berkebalikan."

"Berhentilah mengejek atau bagian 'selatan'mu akan..." Siwon sengaja memotong kalimatnya karena yakin Kyuhyun mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Me-sum!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Siwon bertambah gemas.

"Aigooo.. betapa seksinya bibir kekasihku ini, apalagi jika mengerucut begitu~" Siwon menyentil pelan bibir merah Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Woon, ata—Aish, aku mulai lapar~" puk, puk, puk. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang rata.

"Ah mian, aku sampai lupa. Sementara aku menyiapkan sarapan kau mandi dulu, ne?. Atau.. Kau mau kumandikan?" goda Siwon

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, "Wonnieeee.."

"Hahahaha! Ne.. ne.. hanya bercanda kok." Kyuhyun bernafas lega

"Ayo, kugendong kau ke kamar mandi, aku tahu pasti sangat susah untuk berjalan dengan keadaan 'bawah' yang mengenaskan." ucap Siwon "Aku juga ingin melihat little Cho yang imut itu~" Sekali lagi Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun, membuat pipi namja mungil itu kembali memerah.

"Mesu—hei! Jangan sentuh!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon menyelip ke dalam selimut, meraba-raba kejantanannya.

Siwon nyengir "Habisnya punyamu imut sih~" Entah itu sebuah pujian atau hinaan yang jelas Kyuhyun merasa malu saat Siwon berhasil menggenggam miliknya, membuat benda itu merasa dingin seketika.

"Wonniieee.." Kyuhyun merengek agar Siwon menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang nakal.

"Kau merengek seakan ingin kumakan lagi, Kyu" ucap Siwon. "Aku tak tahan chagi, aku ingin lagi.."

Siwon mendekat ke telinga kanan Kyuhyun untuk berbisik, "Ayolah chagi, mumpung kita sama-sama sedang naked. Tahan laparmu sebentar, ne?"

Nada suara Siwon yang rendah—atau hampir mendekati desahan—membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri, apalagi sekarang tangan Siwon yang lain menjalari tubuh bagian atasnya, membuat tubuh bagian atasnya merasakan dingin.

Tangan itu berhenti saat menemukan tonjolan di dada Kyuhyun lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Ah.." satu desahan lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun, memancing seringaian Siwon untuk keluar. "Wonh.."

Tangan kiri Siwon mengurut kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tertutup selimut, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas-remas dada rata Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Berhen..tih.. ahh.. Wonh.."

"Tidak usah menolak, Kyu. Aku tahu ini akan nikmat" ucap Siwon sambil tetap menggerayangi tubuh mulus Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Nanti saja Wonh..umh.. badanku.. eunghh.. lengket semua.. ahh.."

"Sampai kau keluar baru aku berhenti. Aku haus, Kyuu~" Siwon semakin cepat menggerakkan tempo kocokannya.

"Ah..! Wonh.. engh.. ohh.. ohh.. ahh.. eungh..! Ahh.."

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Siwon merangsang titik sensitif di dada Kyuhyun agar kekasih mungilnya itu segera ejakulasi. Dipilinnya sebelah nipple Kyuhyun dengan gerakan sensual. Nipple yang satunya pun tak luput dari raupan bibir Siwon. Erangan Kyuhyun semakin keras terdengar. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, badannya yang bergetar hebat sedikit melengkung keatas. Sentuhan di tiga titik sensitifnya membuat nafsu Kyuhyun memuncak.

"Engh.. Ahh.. Wonh.. Wonnieh.. ahh.. ah.. ohh.. emh.. Ah.. Ahh.. Ahh!.. Wonnieeeh...!"

Siwon segera meraup kejantanan Kyuhyun dan menenggak semua sperma yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

"Haaah.. haah.. haah.." Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Walau sekedar blow job tapi benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kepayahan. Rasa dingin yang melingkupi kejantanannya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan panas di tubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun mudah mencapai puncak.

Siwon masih asik mengulum ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun, membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma yang tertinggal.

Plop!

Siwon melepaskan kulumannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan cengirannya, "Enak, Kyu.." ujarnya

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, ejakulasinya tadi menguras tenaganya yang memang tinggal sedkit. Ditambah Kyuhyun belum makan dari kemarin, ingat?

Melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang lemas, Siwon mengambil inisiatif untuk menggendong Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi sekaligus memandikan kekasih mungilnya itu. Beruntung Siwon hanya memandikan Kyuhyun tanpa ada niatan untuk 'mengerjainya' lagi, kalau tidak, mungkin Kyuhyun ak—

"aah.. Wonh.. engh.. fasterh.. ah! Ahh!.. engh.."

OMO! MEREKA MELAKUKANNYA LAGI! O_o

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Chap 3 done! :D yeah!

Pas Kai baca-baca lagi ternyata ada banyak kesalahan, seperti: judul 'First Experience With my Vampire' seharusnya kan ditulis 'First Experience **w**ith **M**y Vampire'. Terus jalan ceritanya ada yang kecepetan, aneh, dan.. berantakan. Apalagi lama-kelamaan ini fic gak nyambung sama judul, kalo judulnya 'first experience' kan seharusnya fic ini udah selesai karna yg dimaksud Kai dengan 'first experience' disini adalah NC pertama mereka.  
Tapi yah, aneh juga kalo fic ini tiba-tiba brenti gitu aja. Ntar malah dikira fic PWP ._. soalnya kalo fic PWP ada sendiri di laptop, masih berupa kerangka gitu, tinggal dikembangin /evil smirk/

Oya, Kai mau ngucapin maaf buat reader anon. Kai gak bales review kalian di chap 1 karna review kalian baru masuk pas Kai udah apdet chap 2. Kai jadi bingung mau bales dimana, di PM kan gak bisa. Kayaknya review anon emang lebih lama sampeknya daripada yang log in. Jadi Kai saranin buat para anon buat bikin akun biar gampang ngubunginnya :) tapi kalo gak mau ya gakpapa, terserah kalian :p

Eh, Kai jawab review di chap 2 dulu ya!

** FiWonKyu: **iya Won yang bawa, walopun radak maksa sih ._.  
yep, ini fic NC pertama Kai :) kurang hot? Emang, karena ini bukan fic PWP jadi gak mau dibikin terlalu parah :D Kai sengaja bikin yang 'hot' khusus buat fic grapefruit nanti (tau grapefruit kan? :3 *smirk*).

** siwon cute: **Kai gak ngerti, kenapa kamu bisa ketawa habis baca NC? Dasar yadong! *kicked* xD  
ntar Kai bikin yang lebih parah di ff Kai yang lain kok~

** ermagyu: **gak terlalu full? Pengennya dari awal sampek akhir ada desahannya Kyu, ta? Mehehe xD lain kali deh Kai coba bikin :P  
Kai takut sekuelnya bakal gak seru, karena pas mreka belum jadian kan g ada NC-nya ._.v

** Blackyuline: **iyadeh iya.. ini belum fin :D full NC? Err.. ntar deh Kai coba :)

** Song Hye Hoon: **bahaha! Makanya kalo baca NC jangan sampek salah tempat :P lagian kenapa gak bilang aja "aku habis baca ff mesum, pa. Makanya aku blushing~"

Eeehh? NO! Kyungsoo is mine! *peluk Kyungsoo*

** Gaemgyu315: **Siwon harus brutal biar cocok sama bentuk badannya, haha :D  
se-ku-el? Ini aja belum selesai T.T tapi ntar Kai pikir-pikir lagi kok :D

** miszshanty05: **ini lanjut :D kalo konfliknya masih dibuat kok :)

** santkyu: **kenapa harus kasian? Kyu-nya lo suka :P dan lagi ini belum end :)

** siscaMinstalove: **belum end kok :) err.. side story? Entahlah. Kai ini orangnya gak konsisten soalnya. Suka bikin fic baru, n ninggal fic lama ._.V

** Augesteca: **kalo udah capek mana inget sama rasa laper? :D Kyu gakpapa kok, dia tetep sehat :p

** Kayla WonKyu: **berapa ronde? Ratusaan! :D  
oo, begitu ternyata. Kai mah gak ngerti :P lagu-lagu korea aja Kai g punya -_-  
ff wonkyu? Iya mungkin ntar Kai bikin pairing itu lagi. Dan mungkin.. rated M lagi ._.

** FiAndYJ: **err.. udah ketebak ya? yasudahlah, gakpapa o_o,  
iya, ga ada matinya, kayak tenaga kuda! :D holenya? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya sudah menyerupai sumur~ :O

** chomia: **lemon kok keren ('-')a lemon tuh kecut, sumpah! :P Gak usah dikasihani, Kyu-nya suka diapa-apain sama Siwon kok :P

** sazzukeWKS: **hahaha, hot? :D Buka baju, gih! *kicked* chap ini balik ke rated T dulu, okeh? Kalo NC-an mulu takut bosenin :p

** anin arlunerz: **wah, gomen, review anin masuk pas Kai udah apdet chap 2 :( biasanya kalo review yang telat bakal Kai bales di PM, berhubung anin gak log in jadi Kai gak bisa bales :(  
ini masih lanjut kok :)

** nn: **Entah kenapa review darimu yang paling makjleb T.T behehe, tapi dipikir-pikir Kai emang pervert :P emang kenapa sama dirty talk-nya? Kai radak gasuka bagian itu lho, karna itu.. menyeramkan!  
Ini udah dilanjut, tapi balik ke rated T dulu baru ntar M lagi :) Hidup yadong!

** Irmawks: **ini Kai bikin chap 3-nya yang romantis-romantis, karena yang hot-hot udah di chap sebelumnya :p

** Guest: **hot? Buka baju! Idupin AC! Buruaan!

** evil kyu: **Kyu kuat kok, udah Kai kasih obat kuat *eh?!

** Astri: **belum end kok :) betewe ada apa dengan NC-nya? :O

** shin min hyo: **err.. yang yadong sebenernya bukan Siwon, tapi.. Kai ._.v  
di sini Kyu lebih perhatian kan? :3

** amanda wu: **belum end kok :) sekuel? Errr...

** rikha-chan: **siapa yang ketauan yadongnya? Siwon, Rikha, atauu... Kai? -_-

** kyuro: **Kyu udah minum obatnya kok, Kai yang kasih tadi pagi :P lagian kalo yang grepe itu Siwon, Kyu pasti seneng :P

** MissBabyKyu: **suka? Makasih :) NC lagi? Perut Kai masih mules, jadi chap ini rated T dulu ya :P

Chap depan mereka kencan! :D uwwoooo~

.

.

Bagi yang udah baca, review, follow, atau bahkan fave Kai ucapin arigatou gozaimasu! :D

Semoga kalian gak kecewa dengan chap 3 ini~

.

.

.

**Kai/Kaicchi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me and My Vampire**

**Rated: M (T for this chap)**

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Genre: Romance, fantasy**

**Warning: NC. Crack Pair. **

**All cast belongs to God**

* * *

.

.

.

"A-aw.. appo.." pekik Kyuhyun. Tangannya memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri. Rupanya istirahat sejak siang tadi tidak cukup untuk memulihkan rasa sakit di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Chagi!" Siwon yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih baju sontak menghampiri Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat jelas tengah menghawatirkan keadaan namja mungilnya itu. "Gwenchana? Apa itu sangat sakit? Mana yang sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" sembur Siwon

Kyuhyun tidak mampu menjawab, bibirnya hanya meringis sakit saat nyeri di tubuhnya semakin terasa. Tangan kirinya memegang pinggangnya erat sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkeram pundak Siwon. Sungguh, jika dia tahu sakitnya sampai seperti ini mungkin dia lebih memilih untuk berbaring di ranjang sepanjang hari daripada nekad bangun.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah namjachingunya dengan tatapan 'tolong aku'. Siwon yang tanggap langsung meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan merebahkannya kembali ke ranjang dengan hati-hati. Tapi sepelan apapun Siwon melakukannya, Kyuhyun tetap meringis sakit saat gerakan yang dilakukan Siwon membuat tubuh bawahnya ngilu.

"Appo.." ringis Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun, berharap bisa sedikit mengalihkan rasa sakit namjachingunya.

"Chagi.. apa sangat sakit?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Kyuhyun merilekskan tubuhnya, gerakan halus tangan Siwon benar-benar membuatnya mulai tenang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan lalu terkekeh, "Hanya sedikit nyeri, aku tidak tahu kalau 'aktifitas' kita tadi pagi membuatku K.O begini"

Siwon merengut, "Jangan bohong, baby. Kalau sakit ya bilang sakit, jangan ditutupi. Bilang juga padaku apa yang bisa aku lakukan, kalau seperti tadi kan aku jadi kalap sendiri." Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengundang gelak tawa Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau berpose seperti itu kau kelihatan seperti uke, Wonnie. Apa kau mau kujadikan uke?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Badan kekar begini mana cocok jadi uke! Dan lagi.. jangan mengalihkan perhatian, chagi"

Kyuhyun kembali tergelak.

"Ne.. ne.." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Siwon agar mendekat dengannya yang rebahan, membuat Siwon menggunakan kedua sikutnya untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Sedang ingin manja, eoh?" goda Siwon.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke leher Siwon, sedangkan satunya meraba lembut rambut Siwon dengan gerakan menyisir.

"Mianhe, tadi pagi aku kelepasan. Kau tahu, sangat susah mengatasi nafsuku yang besar." keluh Siwon.

"Oh ayolah, hanya masalah kecil begini kau sampai minta maaf." hibur Kyuhyun, "Lagipula kita masih punya waktu 3 jam lagi sebelum kita berangkat kencan. Dan lagi.. kalau aku tidak kuat jalan, kau bisa menggendongku. Bukankah itu lebih romantis?" Kyuhyun menyurukkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon, menghirup aroma tubuh namjachingunya sekaligus menututpi rona merah di wajahnya.

Siwon meringis senang. "Ne, itu sangat romantis." bisik Siwon "Lebih romantis lagi jika kita ciuman di depan umum."

Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu, "Yah! Mesum!"

"Bercanda.. Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu kencan di tempat yang ramai orang."

"Um? Wae?"

Siwon semakin merendahkan tubuhnya. "Aku takut.. namja mungilku ini direbut orang" bisik Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendekap tubuh kekar di atasnya. "Kalau memang suatu saat aku direbut namja lain, aku yakin kau pasti bisa meraihku kembali."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin?"

"Entahlah.. Insting seorang kekasih, mungkin?"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa? Kalau kau tetap tak mau kembali padaku?"

"Gigit aku."

"Eh?!" Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Kyuhyun, memastikan jika namja mungilnya ini sedang bercanda. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Gigit aku, dan semuanya akan beres."

Siwon menghela nafas, "Menjadikanmu sepertiku tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, chagi. Itu hanya akan menambah masalah..."

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab, Siwon segera bangun dan meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa dingin.

"..Kurasa sudah cukup mengobrol seriusnya, aku tidak suka kau berpikir terlalu berat, bisa-bisa kau semakin lelah."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat tangan dingin Siwon mengusap dahinya dengan sayang.

"Wonnie.."

"Hm?"

"Poppo.."

Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya dan..

..Cup

"Kembalilah tidur, chagi.."

.

.

**.**

**.**

**_06.50 pm.._**

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama-sama sudah siap dengan pakaian mereka. Kyuhyun mengenakan hoodie abu-abu yang diselimuti jaket tebal berwarna putih serta celana kain yang menjaganya tetap hangat. Rupanya warna pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun ini menambah kesan 'cerah' bagi sang pemakai, ditambah dengan pipinya yang terlihat semakin tembem karena syal dan kerah jaket yang melilit bagian lehernya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya mengenakan kaos yang ditutupi jaket kulit hitam serta celana jeans yang membuatnya semakin _manly. _Walaupun terkesan simpel, tapi Siwon sudah berusaha terlihat _perfect _di depan namja mungilnya. Dirinya ingin sekali terlihat pantas mendampingi namjachingunya.

Sesuai dengan perkiraan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun masih merasa nyeri di bagian 'bawah', sehingga perlu bantuan Siwon untuk menggendongnya.

Bagaimana respon Siwon? Hais.. itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Dia sangat senang saat Kyuhyun bergelung nyaman di gendongannya.

"Wonnie, punggungmu nyaman" ucap Kyuhyun, wajahnya berkali-kali diusapkan pada punggung tegap Siwon, merasa senang saat rasa dingin menyentuh pipinya.

Nyuuut~

PLAK!

"Aw.. Chagi, kenapa memukulku?" protes Siwon. Dia merasa tidak melakukan yang salah, tapi namja mungilnya itu menggeplak kepalanya.

"K-kau.. kau.. kau meremas pantatku!" teriak Kyuhyun, wajahnya memerah malu.

"MWO? Tidak, sumpah aku ti—" Siwon menghentikan ucapannya, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan 'meremas pantat'nya tadi.

Siwon menghela nafas, "Haish.. Chagi, aku kan hanya menahanmu agar tidak jatuh. Kalau aku membiarkanmu begitu saja di punggungku maka kau akan merosot, apalagi 'bawah'mu masih sakit, tidak akan kuat mengapit pinggangku kuat-kuat." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

Apa kalian tahu maksud Siwon? Eh? Ada yang belum paham? Ehem, begini, jika ada seseorang berada dipunggungmu, tentu saja kau perlu menahannya agar tidak jatuh kan? Apalagi yang ada di gendonganmu adalah 'bayi besar', jadi otomatis Siwon menahan uhukpantatuhuk Kyuhyun agar tidak merosot dari punggungnya dan jatuh ke jalan.

Muka Kyuhyun tetap saja memerah, cengkeraman tangan Siwon di pantatnya tadi cukup kuat hingga sangat terasa.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam akhirnya Siwon angkat bicara. "Arra, arra, apa kau tidak mau kugendong di punggung? Kau mau kugendong _bridal style_?"

"E-eh?! Tidak usah, tidak usah.. gendong seperti tadi saja." Ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

Siwon diam-diam menahan seringainya, sebetulnya tadi dia memang sengaja memegang uhukpantatuhuk Kyuhyun sedikit lebih keras, bahkan bisa dibilang sedikit meremasnya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Pantat kenyal Kyuhyun terlalu menggoda untuk ditinggalkan sih!

Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali pada gendongan Siwon. Tangannya dikalungkan, sedangkan kakinya sedikit mengangkang untuk mengapit pinggang Siwon.

'Ow shit.. andai dia mau kugendong ala koala, sudah dari tadi kugesekkan juniornya pada milikku' pikir Siwon nista.

"Wonnie.."

"Hm?"

"Kita mau ke mana? Apa kau mau mengajakku ke kafe baru dekat tempatku bekerja?"

"Tidak.."

"Ke kedai es krim?"

"Tidak.."

"Ke pasar malam?"

Dahi Siwon mengerut hebat. Pasar malam? Kencan macam apa itu?!

"Apalagi itu.."

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kita akan kencan ala vampir, jadi tidak ada makan-makan." Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun diam, otaknya masih berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Siwon barusan. Kencan ala vampir? Seperti apa? Apa itu menakutkan? Kenapa Siwon belum pernah mengatakan padanya bagaimana kencan ala vampir itu?

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Chap 4 done! :D yeah!

Minna, Kai kena WB TT^TT gomenne.. apalagi sekarang Kai udah g ngekos lagi, gbisa ngetik sebebas dulu.. Orang2 di deket Kai pada suka kepo -_-

Ada yang nyadar judulnya diganti? Ah itu gak penting sih sebenernya, jd abaikan aja oke, nikmati jalan ceritanya aja :P

Uyeah, Kai bales review di chap 3 dulu okey..

.

.

**Gaemgyu315: **kalo belum ada keterangan "complete" berarti masih lanjut ^^

**wonkyunjaemo: **kencannya kepotong dulu TT WB nih WeBee T^T

**FiWonKyu0201: **aih, grapefruit di istilah ffn itu artinya beda lagi ._. artinya itu... rr.. gimana jelasinnya yah, takut bahasanya terlalu 'wow' xD Kai gak berani jelasin, pokoknya fic grapefruit udah Kai publish kok~

**Milia Schiver: **kamu bilang "jangan NCan terus" kok Kai ngerasa pervert banget ya? Gomenne, Kai emang ahlinya cuma buat NC #JDUAR

**ermagyu: **Kalo 5 ronde diceritain ntar readers pada bosen ^^ lagian Kai takut ketauan kalo Kai itu suaangaat pueerveeert xP makasih udah bilang keren ^_^

**santkyu: **kalo laper dibuat tidur mah gak bakal kerasa :P #pengalaman kelaperan di kosan

**I was a Dreamer: **mpreg? Itu tergantung voting, kalo banyak yang minta ya –mungkin—aku bikin :P

**Fitri MY: **ini udah lanjut, maaf lama~ ^^

**Choi Andrew: **ne, arigatou ^^ ahaha fic NC emang cocok buat pelajar yang lagi ujian #KABOOM!  
Makasih sarannya ^^ emang fic bakal garing kalo g ada konflik, ne :P

**Sponge12345: **wah sugoooi buat temen fujo-mu, udah bisa nambah populasi fujo-danshi xD ne, selamat bergabung di ffn ^_^

**Kyu7: **gomenne gak bisa apdet asap TT

**GaemGyu92: **NC itu menyenangkaaan~ xD

**Kayla WonKyu: **iya, tuh udah apdet kok ^^ usulmu bagus! Kai pakek "Won" soalnya di beberapa dialog kalo pakek "Wonnie" jadi kepanjangan, tehee~ :p umur? Itu bakal dijelasin nanti kok :DD

**FiAndYJ: **kok tau rencananya Kai sih? -_- Kai emang mau bikin Kyu digendong Siwon di chap ini -_- kamu nyontek kerjaanku ya? iya kan? *BUAG*

**siscaMinstalove: **baca di sekolah? whoaa! Sugooi! Kai gak pernah berani kalo ada orang lain di deket Kai, soalnya temen, sodara, bahkan ortu Kai sendiri pada kepo semua -_-" kalo ketauan kan berabe~

konflik masih dibuat kok ^^

**Cho Ai Lyn: **berapa ronde? Ratusaaan! :D iya, Won sekarang jadi suka makan *piiiiip* ._.v

**Anin arlunerz: **oyeh, no prob kok kalo males bikin akun, yang penting rajin2 review yaa~ #modus  
Dingin emang nyaman, Kai aja suka dingin :DD apalagi kalo maen air pas malem2! :D

**Irmawks: **tehee~ ngerjain Kyu itu kepuasan tersendiri buat Won~ :D

**amanda wu: **Kai juga punya tenaga baja kayak Siwon lo! B-) /nunjuk bisep/ *KABOOM!*

**chomhia: **musuh? Pasti ada kok, tenang aja~ :P

**ratnasparkyu: **mpreg? Kalo banyak yg minta ntar Kai bikinin ^^

**shin min hyo: **hidup yadong! xD

**rikha-chan: **oyeh, g bikin acc juga g papa kok, terserah kamunya :D tapi teteub review yak xD #JDUAR

**evil kyu: **brentinya cuma Kyu tidur :P akaka xD

**jenny: **/bantu kipas-kipas/ ini udah lanjut ^^

**Guest: **Kai emang paling gakbisa bikin fic panjang TT gomenne..

.

Hontouni arigatou buat yang mau RnR apalagi yg follow n ngereview ^^ mudah2an chap ini gak terlalu mengecewakan TT review lagi ya..

**.**

**.**

**Kaicchi**


End file.
